1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a multi-board, in particular, to an apparatus for transplanting a multi-board.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, the manufacturing of printed circuit board (PCB) is to divide a PCB plane into a plurality of daughter boards so that the PCB plane is turned into a multi-board having the plurality of daughter boards. However, the fail rate of these daughter boards is about 5%˜7% and it will be a waste if the multi-board having defective daughter boards is just discarded. Thus, a manufacturer of multi-board usually takes those good daughter boards from the multi-board as substitution circuit boards and uses the substitution circuit boards for replacing those defective daughter boards on other multi-board, so that the daughter boards on those recombined multi-board are all qualified products.
It should be noted that the gap formed on a multi-board by removing a defective daughter board is usually larger than the size of a substitution circuit board. Thus, to avoid large size difference when a substitution circuit board is assembled to a multi-board, some calibration and assembly methods have been provided, such as the “Method for Replacing Defective Multi-circuit PCB” disclosed in Taiwan Patent No. 228020 and the “METHOD FOR REPAIRING PRINTED-CIRCUIT SUBSTRATES” disclosed in earlier Taiwan Patent No. 200616511.
FIG. 1 illustrates a first conventional alignment method for recombining a substitution circuit board and a multi-board. Referring to FIG. 1, first, a multi-board 100, a substitution circuit board 120a, and a template 200 are provided. The multi-board 100 includes a frame 110, a plurality of daughter boards 120, and a gap 130 formed by removing a defective daughter board (not shown). The substitution circuit board 120a is a good daughter board taken from another multi-board. Each of the daughter boards 120 has two alignment holes 122, and the substitution circuit board 120a also has two alignment holes 122a. A plurality of pins 210 are disposed on a surface of the template 200, and the alignment holes 122 and 122a are respectively corresponding to the pins 210. To assemble the substitution circuit board 120a to the gap 130 on the multi-board 100, first, the multi-board 100 is assembled to the template 200 by inserting the pins 210 of the template 200 into the corresponding alignment holes 122. The substitution circuit board 120a is then assembled into the gap 130 by inserting the pins 210 within the gap 130 into the corresponding alignment holes 122a. As described above, the alignment between the multi-board 100 and the substitution circuit board 120a is completed.
FIG. 2 illustrates a second conventional alignment method for recombining a substitution circuit board and a multi-board. Referring to FIG. 2, first, the multi-board 100 and substitution circuit board 120a are provided, and additionally, a platform 310, four high-resolution camera lenses 320, an image divider 330, and a display 340 are provided. The platform 310 has a plurality of datum holes 312, and the alignment holes 122 and 122a are respectively corresponding to the datum holes 312. Moreover, the camera lenses 320 are suitable for capturing images of the datum holes 312, and the images captured by the camera lenses 320 are suitable for being enlarged and displayed on the display 340 at the same time via the image divider 330.
First, the multi-board 100 is assembled onto the platform 310, and then it is observed from the display 340 that whether the two alignment holes 122 overlap two datum holes 312 in order to align the multi-board 100. Next, the substitution circuit board 120a is assembled onto the platform 310, and then the two alignment holes 122a are coincided with two corresponding datum holes 312 by observing from the display 340. Accordingly the alignment between the multi-board 100 and the substitution circuit board 120a is completed.
FIG. 3 illustrates a third conventional alignment method for recombining a substitution circuit board and a multi-board. Referring to FIG. 3, first, the multi-board 100, substitution circuit board 120a, and display 340 are provided, and additionally, a high-resolution camera 350 and an image comparison computer 360. The camera 350 captures image comparison points (for example, optical points) on the multi-board 100 and the substitution circuit board 120a, and enlarges and displays the points on the display 340. The image comparison computer 360 stores the original alignment data of the multi-board 100 or the positions of the alignment holes 122 thereof as the basic data for image comparison.
After the camera 350 has captured the images of the multi-board 100 and the substitution circuit board 120a and transmitted the images to the image comparison computer 360, the image comparison computer 360 compares the data and the stored basic data. Accordingly, the relative position between the multi-board 100 and the substitution circuit board 120a can be calibrated manually or automatically according to the comparison result.
It should be noted that the three conventional methods for recombining a substitution circuit board and a multi-board are only suitable for the multi-board having alignment holes. As to those multi-board with high density circuit layout, there will be no space for disposing one or multiple alignment holes, therefore the alignment mechanisms described above cannot be used and a new transplanting apparatus for multi-board has to be provided.